Wish You Were Here
by muffins4norgen
Summary: 8 years after the Wizard Competition, Alex and Mason are married with a family of their own. But a worrying Wizard World War is upon them and the entire Russo/Greyback family, and it may force the two lovers apart, forever.
1. Many Years Later

_Wish You Were Here_

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, except for the characters I make up and the plot line.**

Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

Eight years. I have been the Russo Family Wizard for about eight years now. Time does fly when you are having fun, and boy, have the past years been fun.

I married Mason! I married him! I am officially Alex _Greyback _and have been for some time now. We got married when we were twenty. Some people say we were too young, but I disagree. We had an amazing wedding. Everyone was there; my parents, my brothers, Harper, Zeke, Juliet and lots of Mason's family that came over from England just to see us get married. Harper was my maid of honour, and Juliet and Sophie were my bridesmaids. Sophie is Max's girlfriend. They met a few months after the competition and connected straight away. She's an ex-wizard as well.

Max has had a bit happen to him. He took over the sub-shop once he finished school and now serves 'real food.' Who knew that owning a sub-shop would be something that Max was so good at? Now him and Sophie live in an apartment close by together and work there together.

Back to Mason and me, we had a honeymoon in Hawaii and, well, I kind of got pregnant. We bought a massive apartment that has two levels and an amazing view of New York. I told my family that I was pregnant a few weeks after we got back. They were pretty excited. Harper was full on jumping like a kangaroo when she heard. That was the best reaction we got! Mum and Dad were okay about it, the same with Mason's parents, but they thought we'd wait a few years before we had children, not straight away. Everyone else was happy, but Justin wasn't.

Justin has been an extra-large size of grumpy pants. He wasn't always like this, but a few days after Mason and I got married, Juliet dumped him. She says that Justin was just not as involved in their relationship as he used to be and that his job was more important than her. She left him and no one has seen her since. Justin also doesn't like the fact that I got married before he did and now, I'm having kids before he is. He's got over it now, but he hasn't dated anyone since him and Juliet split.

Also Harper and Zeke broke up, but are still friends. It's like they never dated. Weird. Harper has gone back to liking Justin again, but in a different way. She's not as obsessed as she used to be, but she still likes him. She owns a shop now and has her own clothing line called, 'Finkle Fashion.'

So I had a baby girl. Mason and I named her Amelia Rose; but we usually just call her Millie for short. She is like Mason and I in every way. She has my brown, wavy hair and Mason's gorgeous smile. Mason's favourite feature is that she has my eyes, my brown eyes which he just adores. She's just turned five years old and has developed her own little bubbly personality. She is the sweetest little girl in the universe and Mason and I love her to bits. Unfortunately she has inherited some of my, let's say, naughty habits which is very frustrating since she's pulling tricks on me that I used to pull on my parents!

Also, let's not forget this, Max and Sophie got married about a month ago. Their wedding was so cute. Millie was the flower girl. She was so excited to wear a frilly dress.

And there is another thing I should point out. I'm pregnant, again. This time, twins! I'm having a boy and a girl and I'm about seven months so far, two to go!

What about wizards and werewolves? Well, so far Millie is neither, but I don't think that she'll be getting her powers soon, or phasing into a werewolf. I got mine when I was twelve and Mason first phased when he was eleven. But, Justin told us that Wizards and Werewolves usually produce extremely powerful children. Imagine, a wizard/werewolf child of our own!

Oh and one more thing, then I would have summed up the past few years.

There is a Wizard World War happening.

'Mrs Greyback? Mrs Greyback!'

I awoke from my memory at the sound of a cranky woman's voice. I scanned the room and the objects filling it. Where was I? I looked to my right, where Millie was sitting in a chair next to me with Mason next to her. I suddenly remembered where I was. I was in Millie's principal's office. Everything came back to me; Mason and I got a call from Mrs Dean- the cranky school principal at Millie's school. She'd done something bad. Again. And we had to come in and talk about it with the principal. Then when we got back here, I must have drifted off to sleep from boredom…

'Mrs Greyback?'

'Yes?' I replied, still a bit unsure of what happened.

'Are you with us?' she asked, obviously annoyed. I took some of her time away. Oops.

I turned around to face the door. 'I think so?' I lied. Mason helped me out.

'Sorry, it's just a pregnancy side-effect,' Mason explained to her, hoping she'd buy it.

'Hmmm,' she mumbled, not buying it. She's never had children of her own so she might somehow get it, I hope. 'Anyway, as you would know,' she paused to straighten a pen on her desk, 'I called you at half past one this afternoon due to an incident that involved your daughter during class.'

'I'm aware of that.' I glanced at Millie who sunk further into her seat.

Mrs Dean took a breath and stood up. 'Amelia is here for a number of infringements. One - she was talking out of turn and interrupting the teacher numerous times. Two - she threw pieces of paper at the teacher. And finally, the worst one of all,' she paused for a dramatic effect, that wasn't really all that dramatic, 'she drew a face on the back of her teachers head in permanent marker.'

I let out a little chuckle. I looked at the principal who glared at me. I instantly shut my mouth.

'Millie what were you thinking?' Mason said sternly. 'I mean you've done the other two before, and which we warned you not to do again, but drawing a face on your teachers head?'

'Well,' she began, 'he was writing math problems on the board and well…he has a bald head. It was too tempting to pass up. So I stood on his chair and got the first marker I saw. I had just finished the mouth when he noticed me.' She finished with a smile. She turned to me, as I would usually support her with things like this because they are quite funny and clever, but I was determined not to smile. Her little smile faded when she saw mine stern face; my pretend stern face.

'This school has a very good reputation.' Mrs Dean walked over to the trophy cabinet and admired the schools many achievements. 'We did not become the Number One Elementary School in New York by taking on little troublemakers like the one you have.' I silently scowled at her, how she dare call my daughter a troublemaker. But I guess it's something she inherited from me… 'Tell me,' she turned to Mason and me, 'why did you enrol her in this school?'

I sent Mason a silent message to say 'you explain.' Well, we always educated Millie from when she was very little. She is very bright for her age.' That is true. She learns things very fast, much faster than I do, and she understands things. 'Why do you ask?' Mason finished.

'No reason.' She sat back down. 'Mr Greyback, you and your wife have done a very good job of preparing Amelia for school. She is in fact the brightest student in her Kindergarten class.' I gave Millie a smile. 'But she is also the naughtiest.' Smile gone.

The meeting went for a few more minutes. Basically she said that the only reason Millie is still at this school is because of her good grades. Otherwise, she would've been suspended, and if future events happen, expelled. She let us go after that. Mason and I didn't see the point of driving home since we would have to pick her up in about an hour anyway. So we found the nearest Starbucks and both ordered a hot chocolate. We sat at a table by the window.

As we were finishing our drinks, I remembered the conversation at the school. 'Mason?'

'Yes love.'

'Should we be worried about her? Since she is well causing so much trouble at school?'

Mason looked into my eyes and I looked in his. I could just stay here forever. He took my hands in his. 'Alex, she's just like you.' Okay. That wasn't as sweet as I thought it was going to be.

'Huh?'

'What I mean is, you broke rules when you were little, and when you were a teenager and Millie is pretty much the same.'

'Uggh!'

Mason laughed. 'I understand that. But look at you now. You're the most beautiful, amazing person I know. I love your little schemes that you used to do and I'll admit it, still create up.' I smiled at him and he smiled back. 'But I love you so much. And if we have a daughter who turns out just like you, I'll be proud.' He kissed my hands and helped me out of my chair. We left Starbucks and went for a little walk through the cold streets of New York.

It was early January. Millie had just started back at school. And it was also freezing cold weather. Mason and I cuddled up together as we walked around, talking about stuff. We mainly discussed the twins that would be coming around February. My due date was February 23rd except most twins come a few weeks early. I'm exactly seven and a half months pregnant. I feel like a boat.

We then chatted about work. We both own an art gallery together and it's doing quite well. It's about a ten minute walk away from our apartment and less by car. We have a room where Mason and I paint, which is situated behind the showroom.

It was coming close to three so we walked back to the car and drove to pick Millie up. When we got back home, the babies' started kicking. I decided to sit down on the lounge and read a magazine next to Millie while she watched her afternoon television shows. I ended up watching them as well.

A/N: First story, review?


	2. WIG

_Wish You Were Here_

Chapter 2

**Alex's POV (Two weeks later)**

Today I decided to visit my family at the subshop. It's a Saturday, so Mason and Millie came along for the drive. When we arrived, I realised that the shop was closed. When I walked in, I found everyone sitting around a table.

'Alex,' my mum ran over to greet me with a hug, 'what are you doing here?'

'Well, we thought we'd come and visit for the day!' I smiled down at my daughter. 'Didn't we Millie?'

'Yes,' she giggled. She ran over to my mum, who she calls Nanna. Mum picked her up and took her over to the rest of my family. I took Mason's hand and walked over to them and talked for a while.

'So why is everyone here? And why is the subshop closed? It's usually opened on a Saturday right?' I asked as Mason helped me into a chair. He sat in the one next to me.

'I called a family meeting,' said Justin. He was dressed in his WizTech Headmaster robes. They looked very much like the ones Professor Crumbs used to wear except it was gold and had small silver and black stars on it.

'Yeah,' Max began, 'he called me and said he needed to talk to us all. He asked if we could sit in the subshop if it wasn't every busy. We hadn't opened yet so, we just didn't open today,' he finished with a smile. Same old Max.

'It's actually good you came. Otherwise I'd have to call you afterwards,' Justin said.

'Okay, so what's the news,' Mason inquired.

Justin stood up from his chair. She looked at all of us in turn, even little Millie. I looked around at everyone in the room. There was of course Justin and Max; Sophie was there, along with Harper, Zeke, my parents, and of course Mason, Millie and I. 'The war has gotten worse,' someone gasped. I think it was Sophie. 'It's starting to get extremely serious. First it was just a few people fighting. Now, the WIG has gotten bigger and…'

'WIG?' I interrupted, 'what's this WIG?'

Justin sighed in frustration. 'WIG stands for Wicked Individuals Grouping. They are the people who want to take over the Wizard World and…'

'So it's just a fancy way of saying 'The Evil Guys'?' I interrupted again. I knew I was testing his patience and it was fun.

'Yes,' he hesitantly admitted. 'It's what me and the guys call them and…'

'And when you mean _me and the guys,_ you _really_ mean just you,' I interrupted again. I was enjoying this, and due to his angry facial expression, I knew Justin wasn't.

'Just get to the point Justin,' my Dad said, hoping to break up this small war that was just beginning.

Justin cleared his throat like those professionals do when they are about to make a big speech. 'The Evil Guys have grown majorly. It is said that is started with two Wizards, two werewolves and a Vampire who wanted to rule the Wizard world. It was mainly just two of them who really wanted to rule the Wizard World and the others just tagged along. Now there are around two hundred and forty members of this gang. There are numerous of wizard world creatures in it; Wizards, Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, Elves, Fairies I even heard that they even had a unicorn in on the act. What I'm saying is, that it's time to take drastic measures here.'

We were all speechless. I looked at Mason who had a worried look in his face. I knew what he was thinking, so I took his hand in comfort.

'As you all know, this war has been going on for almost two years. If we don't fight back, it could go for decades.' He took a deep breath and continued. 'I'll be sending out letters to people to fight for good. They will have no choice.' Justin said. I knew that he didn't want to do that. He would be tearing families apart. Some people might not even come home.

'Will mortals be asked to go,' Harper asked.

Justin shook his head and then left for the lair. Everyone started forming small conversations with each other. I decided to follow him into the lair.

'Justin,' I said as I walked in, 'Justin, don't do this. Isn't there another way?

He put his head in his hands and shook his head. I sat down beside him on the red couch. How I missed this place.

'Well, can't you just tell the bad guys to stop?' I asked, hoping that would be the case.

He looked up at me. 'It's not just that easy Alex.'

'So then, who will you be asking to go,' I quietly wondered.

'Men,' he stated after some thought. He sat up and looked at me. 'Our side needs every man with any sort of magical blood in them. Maybe from the ages of eighteen, so there aren't any kids running around on a battlefield. I'm not discriminating against women it's just…'

'It's okay Justin,' I replied. Justin got up and sat down at the desk and began writing stuff down. I wandered over to him.

I had something to ask him that I'd been worried about since the war started all those years ago. 'Will you be asking Mason to go?'

Justin stopped writing and slowing lifted his head up so he could see me. I knew he could tell that I didn't want him to go, same with every other wife out there. But Mason was Justin's brother in law. He wouldn't do that, would he?

'I don't know,' he replied.

'Please Justin. I need him at home with me. He's my husband. He's Millie and these babies' father!'

'Alex, I don't know. We need everyone we can get. Maybe, we might just have to.'

'Please Justin,' I was now starting to shed tears, 'Don't send him a letter.'

'Alex. I, I just don't know, I really don't. We need everyone. We need all the help we can get. I originally sent out the Wizard World Army Troops to fight. There were three hundred of them. Do you know how many are left now? One hundred and thirty Alex!'

'Justin, you wouldn't send Max out there if you had the choice, would you?'

He was quiet, the looked like he was thinking.

'You wouldn't,' I sternly.

He remained silent.

'Justin if Max had powers you would not send him into battle, same goes for Mason!'

'Okay! Okay. I won't,' Justin finally gave in. 'I'll make sure that he doesn't get a letter.'

That was a huge weight lifted off my chest. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it. 'Thank you so much Justin.'

We broke the hug and he smiled at me. 'I can't believe you're pregnant again.' He said, probably to change the subject.

'Justin, I've been pregnant again for eight months now. Did you only just notice?'

He slapped my shoulder and hugged me again. We walked out of the lair and back into the subshop. Dad then brought out some sandwiches which we ate for lunch. When it started to get late, Mason, Millie and I left for the drive back home. We had a light dinner and soon enough it was time to put Millie to bed.

'Momma,' she asked me as I was tucking her in, 'what were you and Uncle Justin talking about in the magic room?'

I smirked at that remark. Millie knew about me being a wizard and Mason being a werewolf. I don't use magic all that often but Millie loves it when I do. She calls the lair the magic room because of the magical stuff that goes on in there. I then registered the first thing she said. Can I tell her about the war? She knows it's happening, but I don't want to tell her that her daddy was originally on the list. It'll freak her out.

'We were just talking about his work.' Well that was sort of true, in a way.

'Oh okay,' she snuggled down into her bed and her eyes started to close slightly. I brushed the hair out of her face and pushed back her thin, brown bangs. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Goodnight princess,' I whispered and then left the room. I made my way downstairs into the TV area of the apartment. I sat myself next to Mason just as the babies' started kicking.

'You look worn out Brown Eyes.' I moaned and laid my head in his neck as he rubbed my belly. That's the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Let's see if we can hit 15 reviews before I upload Chapter 3!**


	3. Morning Worries

_Wish You Were Here_

Chapter 3

**Justin's POV (One week later)**

I scrolled through the list of eligible people for our army. I was the headmaster of WizTech, which doesn't just mean I have to run a school. I am a member of the Wizard Council now and that comes with great responsibility. I reached the bottom of the document. Over two million names were there. But that was a list of everyone in the Wizard World? So that would mean that approximately half of them were women, and I don't want to send women out there. Well, maybe in the future, but for now I'll just send the men. So that's about one million then. That's still good. Then another problem came upon me. This is a map of everyone in the Wizard World, so some of them will be evil. So that's like half gone. Now I have five hundred thousand. That's still good, but I can't send everyone?

That's it. I'll worry about it later. It has only been a week since the big outbreak happened. Nothing bad could have happened in the span of a week? Now, let's mark some ninth grade papers. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. 'Come in!'

The door to my office at WizTech opened and in stepped Professor Matthews. He was one of the teachers here at WizTech. He and I have been monitoring the war for some time now.

'Liam!' I got up and shook his hand. 'How's everything?'

'Oh, if you're talking about the war, then bad, but everything else is good!' He finished with a smile.

'Really? What's happened?'

He took a breath and lowered his head. 'Thirty more down, Justin.'

Thirty more. Okay time to take serious action. 'I'm just putting the finishing touches to a list of suitable guys.'

'That's great. I'm working on a training course for those who, you know, get asked. Also, I've got some mates setting up a home base which will be like a safe area for us.'

'Good. Now, do you know exactly where they are battling?'

'Well,' Liam got out a big map and flattened it out on my desk, 'the suburban areas are completely safe. They've been sealed off with powerful magic. But here,' he pointed to a large green area, 'this is where we are sending them. It's large, full of hills and very isolated from town.' He looked at me and so I nodded to let him know that I understood. But deep in my mind I had the feeling that we were doing the wrong thing. Putting innocent people's lives at risk? That doesn't sound like something a professor like me would do. However, I had no choice.

**Mason's POV (One week later)**

I was lying in bed with Alex next to me. It's only two more weeks until her due date. I don't know why, but I am really nervous. I wasn't nervous with Millie; I guess that was because we only had one baby then. And now we are getting two at once. I pushed that thought aside and tried to fall asleep. Usually it's Alex who can't sleep, as the twins kick so much. She swears they are going to be professional soccer players. I turned over to face Alex. She looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping. I'm happy she's getting a good sleep for once. But I can't. Something's been on my mind for a while now and I didn't want to mention this to Alex. It's the war. I know Alex asked Justin specifically not to send me. I can't thank her enough for that; but she didn't ask Justin to protect my family.

I slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Alex, and walked down stairs. I picked up my phone and smiled at the lock screen. It was a photo of Alex and Millie when Millie was almost three years old. Alex was pushing her on one of the swings down at the local park, and they both had large grins on their faces. My smile grew as I remembered the memory. I unlocked my phone and searched through my contacts for a certain number, my cousin's number.

I don't just have one cousin, I have heaps. But there were a few that we was most worried about, as well they are older than eighteen. I found it, my cousin Charlie. He was twenty-seven, one year older than Alex and me. I dialled his number. It started to ring. Wait what time was it over in England?

'Hello?' said a sleepy voice.

'Charlie? It's Mason Greyback. Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. What time is it over where you are?'

He yawned. Oops. 'Nearly six thirty in the morning. Why?'

'Oh. No reason.' Bad timing Mason! Now he's going to be super grumpy on the phone.

'Wait mate. If it's six- thirtyish in the morning here, then what time is it where you are? New York, right?'

'Uh yeah,' I looked at the clock, 'it's one-thirty in the morning here.'

I heard laughing on the other end. 'So,' he chuckled, 'what are you doing up so late huh?'

I groaned. We were getting of topic. 'That's not the point. I need to talk to you about something.' I then proceeded to telling him everything about the war, to people being forced to go.

'Oh,' he said in a more serious tone when I had finished.

'Yeah,' was all I could say.

'So, am I going to get a letter or something?'

'I don't know for sure yet. Also could you please tell the others, I think they'd like to know as well? I'll do my best to keep you safe though.'

'Sure mate. Will do,' he yawned again. 'I might go back to bed now if that's okay with you. I'm not really a morning person.'

'Okay. Bye then.' I hung up the phone and then locked it. I sat down on the couch which was luckily behind me. I was now starting to feel tired. I started to drift off to sleep, when all of a sudden; I heard a scream coming from upstairs.

I awoke suddenly and ran up to Millie's bedroom. I opened the door and found her sound asleep. I must have dreamt it. As I began to walk down the stairs I heard another scream, this time from near where Alex was. I ignored it thinking it might have been the neighbours, until I heard…

'MASON!'

Alex. Oh no. I ran and flung open the door. The sight shocked me. I couldn't move. Alex was hunched over and breathing heaving. She was groaning every so often. I thought she'd been injured until I saw her hand cradling her stomach. Then I realised what was happening.

'Mason,' Alex panted, 'the babies are coming.'

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review, so far the reviews have been amazing, I was not expecting the reaction I have gotten so far - let's keep it up :)**

**How about...25 reviews until next chapter?! ;) xx**


	4. And Then There Were Five

_Wish You Were Here_

Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

We were all seated in the waiting room at the hospital. When I mean all, I mean everyone. Mum, dad, Sophie, Justin, Harper, Zeke and Millie. I got a call from Mason very early this morning.

_****Ten hours earlier****_

I was asleep in bed with Sophie next to me. Then the phone downstairs rang. I woke up but ignored it, but it continued to ring another three times. I got out of bed, and answered the phone. It was Mason.

'Max, I need you to come here right now!' Mason said very fast and I could hear that he was panicking.

'Why?' I mumbled. 'Do you know that it's one-thirty in the morning, or is it afternoon? Did I sleep through the whole morning? Is that why you're calling me?'

'No Max, Alex is in labor. I need you to pick up Millie right now. I have to take Alex to the hospital.' I could hear faint cries and heavy panting on the other end. I assumed that was Alex. 'Please.'

'Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes.' I hung up and left a note for Sophie in case she woke up. I rushed to the car and drove as fast as I could to their place. It's only a five/ten minute drive. I got there and then rushed in. I knocked on the door and soon enough I saw Mason holding a very sleepy Millie.

'When she wakes up fully, tell her that her Momma and Daddy have an emergency to take care of at the hospital.' Mason informed me. I took Millie from him.

'Okay.' As I was about to leave I caught a glimpse of Alex behind Mason. She looked like she was in so much pain. I hated seeing my big sister like this. I decided to leave before I got too involved in this.

I drove Millie home and tucked her into the spare bed. Sophie hadn't woken up yet. Thank goodness. I'll just tell her about it tomorrow, or well, today. I fell back to sleep almost instantly, I was so tired. I woke up at about six-thirty due to someone tugging on my covers. I opened my eyes and saw Millie before me. At first I was very confused, what was my niece doing in my apartment? But then it all came back to me.

'Uncle Max, where am I? Where's Momma and Daddy'

I patted the bed so that she could sit down. 'Millie, very early this morning your parents had to go to the hospital for an emergency. Your dad asked me to take care of you.'

She nodded her head. 'What's the emergency?'

Shoot, tough one. What do I say? I decided to change the subject. 'Hey, how about we go and make some pancakes for breakfast and then we might be able to go to the hospital to visit your Momma and Daddy!' I offered.

'Yay!' was how she responded.

We got up and started making the pancakes. Sophie got up shortly after and so I explained why Millie was staying with us. After we'd finished eating, we decided to leave home and open up the subshop. It's a Friday which is usually one of our busiest days. Mum and dad were wondering why Millie was with us, so I explained that Alex was in labor. Soon enough, Justin, Harper and Zeke all knew that Alex was in hospital giving birth. Harper demanded that we go visit her, so then we all packed into two taxicabs and went to the hospital.

_***End of Max's flashback***_

We have been waiting here for three hours now.

'When can we see Momma and Daddy?' Millie whined.

'Well, once the Doctors have fixed the emergency, we might be able to see them,' Harper said.

Almost as if on cue, Mason happily strolled into the waiting room with a big smile on his face. He lightly nodded his head and we all knew what that meant. Alex had delivered the babies.

'Daddy!' Millie exclaimed and ran over to him. Mason picked his daughter up and cuddled with her.

**Mason's POV**

I picked up my daughter and she gave me a big hug in return. 'Millie. Do you remember when your mum and I told you that you were going to get a little brother or sister?' I asked.

She thought for a second. 'I think so.'

'And do you remember when we told you that you were going to get a little brother _and_ a little sister at the same time?'

'Yes. I do remember that.'

I chuckled. 'Well, would you like to meet them?'

Millie smiled just like she does on Christmas morning when she sees all the presents that Santa brought. 'Really, can I?'

'Absolutely.' I carried her out of the waiting room and down the corridor. We turned left and stopped at the first door on the right. I opened the door and placed Millie on the ground.

**Alex's POV**

I held in my arms my two newest children, a little girl and a little boy. I heard Mason open the door. When he came into full view, I saw he was carrying Millie. He sat her down on the ground and he then smiled at me. I smiled down at Millie who looked scared and confused.

'Millie, come here,' I asked kindly. She slowly walked over and stood at the end of my hospital bed. Mason came over to me and gave a kiss which I returned with a smile.

'Eww!' she cried out. Mason and I laughed. I gave our little boy to Mason to hold.

'Millie, I want you to meet your new little siblings.' I said. I beckoned for her to come closer, and she did. 'Millie, this is your little sister.'

She looked at the new baby I held in my arms and smiled at her. 'She's sleeping! That's cute.' She stated and looked up at Mason. 'Is Daddy holding my brother?'

'Yes he is,' I replied. Mason kneeled down to her level and Millie touched her brother's small, delicate head. 'I like them!' she giggled.

Mason and I laughed as well. The rest of my family came in at that point.

'Alex!' Harper squealed. 'They're adorable!'

'What did you decide to name them?' Justin asked.

Mason looked at me as if to say, 'you tell them.' I looked down at by beautiful baby girl in my arms and then at my son who Mason was cradling.

'We decided to name our daughter Scarlett Rose, and our son Joshua Michael.' I said with a large grin on my face. I felt happy tears forming in my eyes and then Mason's hand on my back. Everything was prefect right now.

**A/N: Yay! We now welcome little Scarlett and Josh into the Greyback family :)**

**Thought's on what's gonna happen now? Review!**

**Also, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I know I said 25 reviews next chapter and it's a bit more than that but I have been caught up with school work and exams.**

**I'm really sorry about that and I'll do my best to update ASAP :)**

**Keep reviewing, the responses have been wonderful!**


	5. Family

_Wish You Were Here_

Chapter 5

**Alex's POV**

Today, we are allowed to be discharged from the hospital. Millie had been staying with Max and Sophie for a few nights while Mason and I stayed at the hospital with Scarlett and Josh. We picked up Millie from Max's place on our way home.

I was so excited to be home, I really dislike hospitals. We threw our bags that we packed for the hospital in mine and Mason's bedroom. We can unpack later. I was holding Josh in my arms as I sat on the couch. Millie was holding Scarlett, and Mason was in the kitchen getting a cup of tea.

'Hello Scarlett,' Millie spoke softly to her baby sister, 'I'm Amelia, your big sister, but you can call me Millie. That baby over there is your brother Josh.'

I smiled at her as she talked about random stuff to her siblings. Mason came and sat next to me on the couch. He wrapped her arm around me and admired little Josh with me.

'He's going to grow up to be just like me,' Mason smiled. I laughed and snuggled into his chest. I breathed in his sent which I loved, as he kissed my hair. I gazed up at him and gave him a long, heartfelt kiss.

'Please kiss somewhere else, you'll make Scarlett and Josh sick,' Millie pleaded as she made a disgusted face at Mason and I. We broke the kiss and chuckled to ourselves. Millie was really, a sweetie.

It's been almost a week since we've settled into life with our new sweet children. Millie's been a big help, especially to me. I've basically been living in sweat pants and lose baggy tops, just because I'm too lazy, and too busy looking after twins and a five year old to wear anything decent. Mason's been there for me every step of the way. He gets up in the middle of the night to comfort them when they cry, except when it's a hungry cry, he can't really fix that one without me! He also takes Millie out to the park or to her friend's houses when I need some time with just me and the twins.

It's almost eleven at night and Mason and I sure just preparing for bed. I just can't be bothered to get into some pyjamas so I flop onto bed in my baggy clothes. Mason's already in there, reading a book. He wears these glasses when he reads, and it makes him look so cute. I turned on my side so I was facing him. I just lay there, staring at him read.

He eventually noticed me and smirked at me. 'Do you want something love?'

'Hmmm, no,' I smiled. I got under the covers and snuggled into his chest. He put his book down and took his glasses off. 'We never get anytime to ourselves. I mean, we sometimes had time when it was just Millie, but now that we have to babies' at once…' I stopped talking and held his strong arms closer to me. I knew he knew what I was trying to say. He intertwined our fingers together; I love it when we do that. After minutes of talking about random things, we both fell asleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry that it has been AGES! I feel awful for leaving it for so long, but I was so caught up with school and work that I didn't have the time.**

**This chapter is short, and not one of my faves, BUT I have a really fun one coming next :)**

**So stay tuned; rate, review, fave, etc :)**

**xx**


	6. Greyback vs Greyback

_Wish You Were Here_

Chapter 6

**Harper's POV (One month later)**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

I heard the phone ring in the kitchen and frantically put my knitting down. I picked it up and sat down on the kitchen stool as I began to speak.

'Hello?'

'Harper! It's Alex. How are you?' I heard her exclaim.

I smiled at her cheery voice. 'I'm fine Alex, but how are you? You're the one with children coming out of your ears!'

'I'm good Harper,' she giggled, 'I'm going well.'

'So how are you and Mason coping with the twins and little Millie? She's a handful on her own!'

'Yeah, we're okay. It's a bit tough, you know money wise, and Mason and I have been up on hours for endless nights but…' she began to train off.

'What? Is something wrong?' I asked.

'No no no!' she reassured me, 'no, nothing's wrong, it's just I need a favour from you.'

'Oh, that's fine. What's up?'

'Well, Mason thought he'd take me out for a romantic dinner tonight and I need you to watch the kids for me. Would that be alright?'

'Alex, of course! You and Mason need your time together. What time should I be at your place?'

'Well, actually,' she started, 'would it be alright if the kids stay at your apartment for the night? I'll get everything ready for them to take, but could they stay at your place instead of here?'

'Yeah, that's fine, but why?'

Alex was silent for a moment. 'Oh, no reason, it's just we want to get through some paperwork and…' I cut her off.

'Wait, I know why.' I chuckled to myself. 'You and Mason are gonna…'

"No, Harper no! That's not…true,' The last part came out as a lie. I was getting a kick out of this.

'Alex, don't be silly. I know why you want be to keep the kids at _my _place, because it would be very disturbing if Millie walked in…'

'Harper! Stop, no!'

'Or, or if the twins started crying, and you had…'

'Harper! Just…uggh! Pick them up at 5, you can take give them dinner if you wish. I'll prepare everything for the twins, just…okay.' She sounded really exhausted.

'Huh?'

She sighed. 'I'm sorry, it's just what you were talking about before was, like, really awkward and yeah…'

'Oh, right, yup, okay.' She just made this awkward…

'Yeah, I'm gonna go now, so, bye,' she managed to say whilst trying to get away from the phone as fast as possible.

'Okay, bye Alex.' I hung up the phone and smiled to myself, 'Paperwork…as if!'

**Alex's POV**

'Okay Millie, I need you to be good for Harper, and I'm sure you will be on your best behaviour, am I right?' Mason asked, whilst crouched down to her level.

'Yes Daddy, and I'll make sure Scarlett and Josh are on their best behaviour too!' Millie giggled while Mason gave her a cuddle. He picked her up as I came over to the two of them.

'Okay Millie, Daddy and I will see you tomorrow morning. Have lots of fun at Harper's,' I gave her a kiss on the cheek and picked up the twins cradle and handed it over to Harper. 'Now Harper, remember, make your you feed them and make sure Millie is asleep before 8pm. Also, if Scarlett or Josh get restless, everything's in this bag and their milk is in here…'

'Alex, calm down, I'll be fine! How hard can it be?' I raised her eyebrows at Harper; she didn't know what she'd signed up for. She said goodbye to Mason and I and left with our children.

I walked over to Mason and wrapped my arms around his built figure. 'Are you ready to go?'

'No,' he kissed my forehead and smiled, 'not yet love, unless you want to go in sweat pants and baggy t-shirts then yes.'

I giggled at him then noticed the clock. It was 5:10pm, and we needed to be at the restaurant at 5:45 and it takes us twenty minutes to get there, plus half an hour to get ready. 'Mason, we need to get ready!'

I started to run up stairs into our room but was held back by Mason's arms lifting me up and carrying me back to the kitchen.

'Alex, how about we race?'

'Race, race for what?'

Mason sighed, 'Race to get ready,' he informed me like I was stupid.

My lips curved into an evil smile. 'Now I'm interested. What are the rules?'

Mason thought quickly on the spot and did a little jumpy dance in the process which looked quite funny. 'Oh! How about the winner has to make the loser their slave for the rest of the night?'

'You're on, wolf boy!' I said, while slowly walking towards the stairs.

Mason laughed, 'Okay, ready set…'

'GO!' I interrupted. Mason was still in shock as I bolted for the stairs, but he caught up to me as he is pretty fast. He lifted me up over his shoulder as we reached the top of the stairs. 'Put me down Mason!'

I banged on his back until he let me down, but as I regained my balance, he ran into our room and locked the door. Damn! Now, he's definitely going to win. I can't even get into my room. Then I remembered I have a huge advantage. I got my wand out of my ugg boot and waved it a few times. In a flash, my baggy sweats disappeared and in its place was a strapless, violet dress finishing just above my knees and a pair of silver high heals.

'Ha-ha! Take that Mr Greyback!' Upon hearing me say that, Mason burst out of our room with half a suit on and his hair in a mess.

'You cheated!' he said, annoyed at my brilliance if I don't say so myself.

'Ah! See that's where you're wrong because we never said that we weren't allowed to use magic! Ha-ha-ha!' I am an evil genius.

'Yeah, but we never said that we _were _allowed to use magic!' Mason retorted back. Oh, he's good.

'Fine, no more magic, deal?' I put out my hand for him to shake. He shook it. 'Okay, RESUME THE RACE!'

Mason closed the door immediately but opened it again just as I was about to enter the bathroom. 'Alex, you look beautiful in that dress.'

'Awwww, Mason, your so swe-WAIT! You're stalling!'

He gave an evil grin and he closed the door and I entered the bathroom in a flash and began to get ready.

'Okay Alex, up or down, up or down, up or down,' I mumbled to myself. Gosh, just go with, uh, um, er, uh, oh just chose one! Okay, DOWN! I grabbed the curling iron and took my hair out of the messy bun it was in. I did a random dance as it heated up. Then, I curled my hair, so fast, you would have thought I burnt it. I finished as Mason came bolting into the bathroom.

'What are you doing in here?'

'Uh, my hair? What do you think, love? I also have to look beautiful.'

I put my hand on his shoulder, 'But Mason, you always look beautiful!'

He blushed lightly, overwhelmed by my complement. 'Oh, Alex stop it, yo-WAIT! NO STOP! Your stalling again! Grrrrrr!'

'Ha-ha!' I raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I reached the bottom and I heard Mason finish up. Then I realised I didn't apply any make-up. Okay, I know I'm not supposed to use it, but now called for some seriously quick magic. I clicked my fingers and my make-up was done, just as Mason jumped down the last few stairs.

I smiled at him, for he knew he'd lost and I'd won. 'C'mon Mason, oh and don't forget to carry my jacket,' I ordered with a smirk as I walked out the door.

'Does that mean I'm your slave tonight?' he said as he locked the door, my jacket in his arms.

I turned around in the most flirtatious way possible, 'Oh it sure does Mr Greyback!'


End file.
